Fanfic Musical
by OnceUponABrokenFairytale
Summary: A bunch of totally random character songs for some of the characters in my fanfiction. Harry/Hermione Draco/Hermione Harry/Annaliese Draco/Annaliese Serena/Edward Haley/Antonio. You can ask for a pairing or a song, but don't be offended if I don't listen.
1. Opening

A Collection Of My Fanfiction Characters' Theme Songs


	2. AnnalieseHarryIDon'tWantToMissAThing

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes_

_And thank God were together_

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_

_Forever and ever_

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_I don't want to miss one smile_

_I don't want to miss one kiss_

_I just want to be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just want to hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time_

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_


	3. EdwardSerenaYou Left me The Maine

_Oh, you left me with a broken heart_

_And now I see you as I should of from the start_

_Oh, you left me with nothing but a kiss_

_And now I'm leaving you with these lips_

_These lips_

_Everything looked fine from here_

_Everything looked more than clear_

_But now you are gone_

_And I'm still here_

_So check it out (so check it out)_

_I wrote it down (I wrote it down)_

_In case you ever left us out_

_And baby you can find me_

_'Cause I quit right now_

_Oh, you left me with a broken heart_

_And now I see you as I should of from the start_

_Oh, you left me with nothing but a kiss_

_And now I'm leaving you with these lips_

_So now I'm pressin'_

_But I ain't stressin'_

_She's got a man_

_I'm with her best friend_

_Tried at love but it never really stuck_

_She said it's love but I didn't give a f***_

_Oh, you left me with a broken heart_

_And now I see you as I should of from the start_

_Oh, you left me with nothing but a kiss_

_And now I'm leaving you with these lips_

_And now I'm better cause you left me_

_I just left 'cause you let me_

_Don't keep calling, just forget me_

_Don't keep calling, just forget_

_Oh, you left me with a broken heart_

_And now I see you as I should of from the start_

_Oh, you left me with nothing but a kiss_

_And now I'm leaving you with these lips_


	4. Annaliese I Fly Hayden Pannettiere

_La La La La, La La La La_

_La La La La La La_

_La La La La, La La La La La_

_Six a.m._

_Radio Playin'_

_Stumble out of bed,_

_Runnin' out the door_

_A brand new day_

_Never thought I'd have this feeling_

_Never thought I'd get this far_

_But I'm okay....._

_And I fly_

_I reach out my hands and touch the sky_

_That's right in front of me_

_And I try_

_Just let go, relax, enjoy the ride_

_And I feel free_

_When I fly_

_When I fly_

_Thinkin' back_

_When there were days_

_I could barely make it out the door_

_So much doubt_

_Changed my mind_

_Change my ways_

_Wasn't gonna do this anymore_

_I turned around..._

_And I fly_

_I reach out my hands and touch the sky_

_That's right in front of me_

_And I try_

_Just let go, relax, enjoy the ride_

_And I feel free_

_Like a butterfly_

_Who lost his soul_

_I choose not to hide_

_Anymore......._

_Fly_

_Oh Oh Oh_

_Fly_

_And I fly_

_I close my eyes and kiss the sky_

_That's right in front of me_

_And I try_

_Just let back, relax, enjoy the ride_

_And I feel free_

_And I fly_

_I reach out my hands and touch the sky_

_That's right in front of me_

_And I try_

_Just let go, relax, enjoy the ride_

_And I feel free_

_When I fly_

_When I fly_

_When I fly_

_When I fly_

_When I fly_

_La La La La, La La La La_

_La La La La La La_

_La La La La, La La La La_


End file.
